Odcinek 9
|-|Fabuła= frame|''Obraz zawiera nieoryginalne tłumaczenie''|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 11.02.2016r. |-|Solucja= Odcinek kosztuje około 3300 maany Wybaczcie, nie do końca umiem tu coś edytować, ale starałam się wrzucić tłumaczenie solucji ze strony: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a119647120 Dialogi też mam zamiar później opublikować. • Znajdź Ykhar i Jamona przed bramą Kwatery Trzeba tam po prostu pójść; po drodze można spotkać Leiftana. • Zbadaj' las, by poszukać Mery'ego Idź do kręgu grzybów (po dialog z Ykhar). Potem do głębi lasu i na skalistą ścieżkę (dialog z Jamonem) i na końcu na pasaż starożytnych(? Nie wiem, wolę francuskie nazwy miejsc XD) • Wróć do wnętrza Kwatery Tutaj pojawia się wybór, który nie ma wpływu na lovometry, itd. Możecie chcieć iść do Miiko od razu lub zaprowadzić Mery'ego do jego mamy. Ja wybrałam pierwsze. Miiko będzie w Sali Kryształu, potem idziemy oddać małego matce do przychodni (czy jak to tam nazwać) i wracamy do Miiko. • Spędź czas w Kwaterze, w końcu nie masz nic innego do zrobienia! Ykhar czeka przy wyjściu z Sali. Potem spotkacie: Leiftana(biblioteka), Alajea(kuźnia lub prosty korytarz) i Kero(sala drzwi). • Wróć do pokoju • Znajdź miejsce spotkania i udaj się tam W Sali Kryształu nikogo nie ma. Spotykamy Kero w sali drzwi, który mówi, że spotkanie jest w stołówce. Przed pójściem tam możecie spotkać Alajea(sala alchemiczna) i Chrome(korytarz główny). • Idź do ogrodu, by trenować z Jamonem Przy wiśni znajdziecie Jamona. To chyba jest chwila z minigrą, w której musicie klikać pojawiające się na ekranie kółka jak najszybciej. W którymś treningu później wyskakują też kropki do połączenia (wtedy kilka naraz), a jeszcze później takie z cyfrą, na które trzeba kliknąć określoną liczbę razy. (Tego nie ma we francuskiej solucji) • Idź do przychodni, żeby zbadać nogę Tylko do targu, dalej poniesie nas Jamon :) • Idź na eksplorację w lesie Na skraju lasu rozmawiamy z Valkyonem. Idąc dalej wpadniesz na Ezarela i Nevrę. Przy jakimś kamienistym wzgórzu jest drugi dialog z Valkyonem. • Wróć do wnętrza Kwatery Idź do sali drzwi • Znajdź swojego partnera na jutrzejszą misję Spotkacie Leiftana na korytarzu strażników. W schronisku Eel waszego znajomego (?) • Idź na eksplorację z Ezarelem Przy cyprysach zobaczysz Nevrę. Potem idź do tego dziurawego drzewa. Dalej do wrzosów, gdzie poznacie człowieka-małpę. Potem w sztywne chaszcze (? o_O), by zakończyć eksplorację. • Wróć do Kwatery Dialog z Ezem w sali drzwi. • Wróć do pokoju Spotykacie chowańca, który niszczy wam pokój. Wybory (punkty piszę +/- z pamięci): ♥:Co z tym zrobić? A.(Powinnam poszukać jego właściciela) B.(Powinnam wyrzucić tę istotę z horroru) ♥:Schowało się pod łóżko: A.(Złap to za ogon) B.(Spróbuj to zwabić kawałkiem sznurka) ♥:Podobny charakter do właściciela, hmm: ' (Jestem pewna, że jest Miiko!) (Jestem pewna, że jest Karuto!) (Może nie ma właściciela?) '• Znajdź właściciela tego chowańca Jeśli wybraliście Miiko, to idziecie do Sali Kryształu. Jeśli Karuto - do spiżarni. Jeśli żadnego - Kero(sala alchemiczna), Miiko i Karuto(kuźnia), Purral(znów kuźnia), Ewelein(nadal kuźnia) i wreszcie Leiftan(spiżarnia). • Poszukaj Leiftana Spotykamy Valkyona w prostym korytarzu, następnie Leiftana w spiżarni. • Dołącz do Nevry W prostym korytarzu jest Ykhar, potem Jamon, w sali drzwi Leiftan i Ewelein w alei łuków. Przy bramie nie ma Nevry, więc idziemy dalej. Potem z nim wgłąb lasu. Kiedy on chce wrócić, zauważasz coś i idziesz na polanę przy krzywym drzewie. • Wróć do Kwatery • Wróć do pokoju, by zakończyć ten dzień • Znajdź sposób wyjścia z Kwatery niezauważoną Wielka brama będzie zamknięta. Wpadasz na Miiko w alei łuków, Ykhar przy kiosku, Ez/Nev/Valk w ogrodzie muzycznym, potem idziesz do fontanny. Próbujesz przeskoczyć mur, ale nie umiesz. Próbujesz w końcu wyślizgnąć się przez bramę: ' A.(Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę)' ' B.(Wróć później)' ' C.(Odpuść)' Podobno wszystkie 3 i tak prowadzą na zewnątrz. • Dołącz do hermadriady Poznajesz jej prawdziwą twarz. Potem jesteś w ciele Miiko i wysyłasz po siebie wybranego chłopaka. • Wyjdź z lasu • Idź do przychodni • Idź zobaczyć się z Miiko, by wyjaśnić wszystko, co zdarzyło się w lesie Sala Kryształu (tak dla odmiany xD) • Znajdź coś do roboty W prostym korytarzu zaczepia was wybawca. W sali drzwi - Nevra, biblioteka - Kero, sala drzwi - Ykhar. Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie (na pewno przed zadaniem 27) musi być trening z bronią, a we francuskiej solucji nie ma o nim słowa, to daję tu: Jamon da nam 3 bronie (miecz, łuk, młot). My decydujemy o kolejności ich wypróbowania. Da nam dwie, z którymi poszło nam najlepiej i wybieramy jedną z nich. (Chyba, że była beznadzieja, to od razu da jedną XD) • Miiko o Ciebie pyta, idź się z nią zobaczyć Wybierasz, obok kogo chcesz stanąć. A potem partnera misji może pójść z Tobą Kero, Jamon, Chrome lub Leiftan. • Odzyskaj broń Znaczy weź z pokoju. • Wypełnij misję, dotyczącą hermadriady Idziecie do drzewa i czekają was wybory: 1. Żeby twój partner mógł zbliżyć sie do hermadriady: (Kontynuuj, zacznij bezużyteczną rozmowę) - nie jestem pewna tłumaczenia, po prostu chodzi o zajęcie jej rozmową A.(Zaatakuj) B.(Poproś o pomoc) 2. Kiedy ona zauważa twojego partnera A.(Interweniuj, przemawiając do rozsądku hermadriadzie) B.(Zostaw ją i zajmij się drzewem, żeby zabić hermadriadę) C.(Nie rób kompletnie nic) WYGRAJ MINI-GRĘ, BY ZDOBYĆ ILUSTRACJĘ - ona nas zaatakuje, trzeba walczyć • Teraz, gdy hermadriada została pokonana, wróć do Kwatery Wybierasz, z kim rozmawiasz. • Wróć do Sali Kryształu • Idź do pokoju się przebrać zanim dołączysz do chłopaków w kuchni W pokoju kończymy odcinek :) |-|Rozmowy= Je też brałam ze stronki: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-09-c27198512 Ezarel ♥:Biedy Chrome. Alajea... One naprawdę mają żal do niego. A.Jak to? Nie brałeś udziału w przydzielaniu par? +10 B.Bardzo ją lubię, ja... Niezbyt rozumiem, dlaczego jej nie doceniacie. -5 C.Nigdy nie miałam okazji wypełniać z nią misji. // ♥:Wiem od tej chwili, że to typ osoby, z którą bym się nie porozumiał. A. Oceniasz ją, chociaż właściwie nic o niej nie wiesz... -5 B. A z jakim typem osoby ty byś się porozumiał? // C. Szkoda, jestem pewna, że w głębi jest życzliwa. +5 ♥:... A. (Cóż, ja bardzo lubię Alajea.) // B. Zapewniam cię, że niezbyt ją lubię. // C. (Nie mam zbytnio opinii na jej temat, więc dobra.) // (Jeśli 3B)' ♥: Ah tak? Dlaczego?' A. Mam wrażenie, że nie jest bardzo uczciwa/szczera... +5 B. Nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić. // C. Wkurza mnie. -5 ♥:... A. (Powiedz o swoim złym przeczuciu Ezarelowi.) // B. (Nic nie mów Ezarelowi.) // ♥:Ma doskonałą pamięć. A. Ty nie? // B. To nie moja sprawa. +5 C. Więc się pospiesz. -5 ♥:Do później! ' A. Czekaj, Ezarel! // B.(Dalej.) niesprawdzone (''Jeśli 6A) '''♥:Masz jakiś problem? A. Żadnego, ale chciałabym spędzić z tobą trochę więcej czasu... // B. Nie, nic takiego. // ♥:Co ty jeszcze kombinujesz? A.Ej! Nic nie kombinuję. // B. Ależ kompletnie nic, wtrąć się do tego, by spojrzeć na siebie... -5 (Po polsku brzmi mniej sensownie xD) C. Potajemnie szukam wyjścia z Q.G. +5 ♥:Spowodowało to opętanie, którego byłaś ofiarą. A. Opętanie? Jak w "egzorcyzmie"? +5 B. Opętanie? Nie jest to trochę zbyt mocne określenie? // C. Opętanie? Mam inne wrażenie. -5 ♥:Czemu przyszłaś stanąć obok mnie? A. Bo miałam na to ochotę. // B. Bo wiedziałam, że sprawi ci to przyjemność! // C. Żeby cię drażnić, jak zawsze. -5 (Jeśli 9A) ♥:A jeśli ja nie mam ochoty? A. Czy nastanie chwila, że będziesz dla mnie miły, gdy okażę zainteresowanie? // B. Ezarel, obiecałeś mi się starać, pamiętaj... // C. Musisz wiedzieć, że uwielbiam być przeciwieństwem do twoich chęci! +5 ♥:Położyliśmy kres masakrycznej serii. A. Ale jestem pewna, że mogliśmy przemówić jej do rozsądku!!! // B. Za jaką cenę? -5 C.To najważniejsze! +5 ♥:Pójdziemy się napić, by odprężyć się po całej tej historii? A. (Odrzuć.) // B. (Zaakceptuj.) // Nevra ♥: ... A. (Wyruszyć na misję bez Nevry.) // B. (Zaczekać jeszcze trochę.) +10 (Po B, przy wysokim lovo)♥: Jeśli ci to powiem... Chcesz całusa, żebym dostał przebaczenie? (?) A. W porządku. +5 B. Bezceremonialny. -5 C. (Nic nie mówić.) niesprawdzone ♥: Wyglądasz mi na zdenerwowaną. A. Tak, trochę... Minęły trzy dni, gdy przeszukuję ten las na próżno. -5 B. Raczej rozczarowana... Spodziewałam się więcej akcji. // C. Oh wcale nie... Mam tylko trochę dość nie znajdowania żadnej znaczącej wskazówki. +5 ♥: Wymień mi je. A. Ykhar, Alajea,... -5 B. Chrome! +5 C. ... // ♥: Nie. Jednakże mam doskonały słuch. A. (Zawsze słyszałam powiedzenie, że wampiry mają zdziesięciokrotnione zmysły, powinnam go zapytać.) To prawda zatem? -5 B. Tak, wydaje mi się, że mi to już mówiłeś. -5 C. To nie jest kłopotliwe? // Po C ♥: Co? A. Słyszeć równie dobrze... Nie znoszę słyszeć najmniejszego hałasu, gdy śpię dla przykładu... // B. Słyszeć równie dobrze... Nie wiem, czy zniosłabym słyszenie wszystkich hałasów bardziej "silnie" niż zazwyczaj. // C. Słyszeć równie dobrze... Nie słyszę bardzo dobrze, ja. (Wreszcie, to również być może dlatego, że jestem głową w chmurach.) // ♥: Co? Zamierzasz również mi wypominać mówienie ci, że jesteś piękna? A. Obiecałeś zaprzestać tych rozważań. -5 B. Nie, wcale. // C. Nie jest dobrze kłamać, to wszystko. +5 ♥: Edward Aloysius Murphy. A. Junior? // B. I kto to jest? // C. Ah, nie znam nic poza prawem Murphy'ego... +5 Po B ♥: Nie znasz prawa Murphy'ego? A. Tak. -5 B. Nie. // ♥: Blisko mnie? A. Nie mogę opierać się tak pięknemu mężczyźnie. -5 B. Usadowię się gdzie indziej, w rzeczywistości. // C. Czemu nie? +5 Po A ♥: Hmm, to przezabawne, umarłem ze śmiechu. A. Nieśmiertelny, chcesz powiedzieć? +5 B. (Nic nie dodawać.) // ♥: To było konieczne. Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, jest dobrze. A. Ale jestem pewna, że moglibyśmy jej przemówić do rozsądku!!! // B. Zabiliśmy kogoś, mam powody, żeby zawracać sobie głowę. -5 C. Masz rację... +5 Valkyon ♥: Czy ty, miałabyś siłę psychiczną i fizyczną, żeby zabić twojego wroga? A. Jeśli jest to istota naprawdę niebezpieczna, tak myślę. -5 B. Nie wiem, nigdy nie "zabiłam" wcześniej. // C. Nie sądzę... // Po B ♥: Mam nadzieję dla ciebie, żebyś zabiła możliwie najpóźniej. A. Mam nadzieję przede wszystkim nigdy nie musieć zabić. -5 B. Zobaczę, gdy czas nadejdzie... (?) +5 C. (Połóż kres dyskusji.) // ♥: ... A. (Pójść zobaczyć, stąd dochodzi hałas.) -10 B. (Naciskać na Valkyona.) +5 C. (Przejść mu drogę.) // ♥: Dokładnie tak. Widzę, że wkładasz zawsze wiele refleksji w to, co robisz. A. Tak, próbuję. // B. Dziękuję. +5 C. Ponieważ w to wątpiłeś?! -5 ♥: No więc, zostałaś zmanipulowana bardzo łatwo z tego, co o tym sądzę. A. Euh dziękuję, to bardzo miłe. -5 B. To być może dlatego, że jestem prawie człowiekiem. // C. Przykro mi... +5 ♥: Nie jestem w swojej najlepszej formie, ale w porządku. A. Ah tak? Co ci się przydarzyło? +5 B. Powinieneś iść odpocząć. // C. Przykro mi, jestem pod przytłoczona! -5 ♥: ... A. Co tam jest? -5 B. Przeszkadzam ci? // C. (Nic nie mówić.) +5 ♥: Podążaliśmy za rozkazami. A. Ale jestem pewna, że moglibyśmy jej przemówić do rozsądku!!! -5 B. Podążać za rozkazami... Był to dobry wybór? +5 C. To pewne. // Leiftan ♥: ... A. Znajdzie się, nic mu nie jest, i tylko zgubił się w lesie. -5 B. Jestem tego samego zdania... +5 C. Nie wiem zbytnio, co powiedzieć. // ♥: Jestem być może bardziej dotknięty/wzruszony niż niektórzy. A. To urocze. +5 B. ... C. Każdy swoje. (?) -5 ♥: Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiła ci kłopotów... A. Nie jest zbyt łatwa... -5 B. Nie miała czasu zrobić wielu zniszczeń. +5 LUB B. Nasiusiała na mnie... +5 C. Zniszczyła moją pościel... // ♥: Misja tworzenia siatki. O czym ty myślałaś? miała skojarzenia XD A. O niczym specjalnym... ahah... B. Nie o wielkiej rzeczy, prawdę mówiąc. -5 C. Nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam. +5 Miiko ♥: Poza tym... A. Znam Mery'ego. +5 B. Czuję się naprawdę bezużyteczna. -5 C. Ty jesteś Szefem tej straży, masz inne obowiązki. // ♥: ... A. Wyglądasz na wyczerpaną. +5 B. Wychodzisz stąd? // C. (Nic nie mówić.) -5 ♥: Ty tam! A. Będziemy mieli charakterystyczny znak, który będziemy musieli nosić, żeby nas zrobić rozpoznawalnymi wśród uczestników? // B. Jaki jest rzeczywisty cel tej misji? // C. Co musimy zrobić, jeśli wpadniemy na tę "istotę"? // ♥: Gdzie błądzisz aż tak? A. (Być pewną siebie.) // B. (Wstrzymać jej stres.) -5 C. (Wszystko wyznać.) +5 ♥: Musiałabym jednak być przyzwyczajona do użycia siły. A. To zdarzało się często? // B. Kryształ jest atrakcyjny, być może za bardzo? // C. Ona była na pewno wcześniej szalona? +5 Ykhar ♥: Myślę również, i przez nią jej syn zgubił się w lesie. A. Odnajdziemy go, nie martw się. // B. Uważam cię za bezkompromisową w sumie. -5 C. Mam nadzieję, że będzie z nim dobrze... // ♥: I oni nie wracali. A. Dalej Ykhar, nie trać nadziei... Odnajdziemy go. // B. (To prawda, nie jestem tu od długiego czasu... Ona ma być może rację.) // C. (Hum... Nie wiem zbytnio, co o tym myśleć.) // ♥: Dlaczego oddaliłeś się od swojej matki?! A. Hej! Zostaw go w spokoju, to dziecko! -10 B. Mogłabyś go pouczać bardziej delikatnie. +10 C. (Zrobię lepiej, nie mieszając się w to.) // ♥: Tak. A. Nie masz ojca? +5 B. Nie masz brata lub siostry? -5 C. Nie masz innego członka swojej rodziny? // ♥: Powinnaś się odprężyć. A. Nie potrafię... // B. To ty jesteś tym, kto mi to mówi? // C. Próbuję, próbuję... +5 ♥: ... A. Oh Ykhar, pozwól mi zgadnąć: szukałaś mnie? +5 B. Oh Ykhar, co ty tu robisz? // C. Oh Ykhar, to tylko ty. -5 Kero ♥: Ja... nie został porwany. Ma się dobrze. Żadnej rany... I... A. (Wziąć w obronę Kero.) +5 z Kero i z Ezem/Nevrą/Valkim B. (Nic nie robić.) // C. (Dać znak wsparcia Kero.) +5 z Kero ♥: ...Ah ah! A. Nie nabijaj się... Byłam tak zadowolona, że pozwolono mi uczestniczyć w życiu społeczności, aż zapomniałam zapytać o szczegóły. +5 B. To nie jest zabawne. Ta misja mnie bardzo stresuje. -5 C. Pewnego dnia, nie będę więcej głową w chmurach, obiecuję. // ♥: To dobra przyjaciółka. A. Ah tak? Myślałam, że to była twoja sympatia, ja. +5 B. I nie więcej? -5 C. W porządku. // Jamon ♥: Jamon silny. Ty uderzyć mnie. A. W porządku... (Dobra, no cóż, skoro prosi.) -5 B. Jesteś pewny? // C. Odmawiam. Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. +5 ♥: ? A. W porządku, w porządku... +5 B. Nie mogłeś uderzyć mnie z mniejszą siłą? -5 C. Super boli, Jamon. // Alajea ♥: ... A. Hej, puść mnie! // B. (Odepchnąć.) -5 C. X, to ty? +5 ♥: Nie było nawet małego całusa skradzionego w świetle księżyca?! A. S-Słu... Słucham?! +5 B. Nie, ale to by mi nie przeszkadzało. -5 C. Leiftan nie jest naprawdę w moim typie. // ♥: Patrz, Leiftan jest tam! Zrób mu akuku! A. Alajea, proszę cię, przestań. +5 B. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz mi tego podczas całego spotkania. -5 C. (Ignoruj.) // Ewelein ♥: Przypominasz to sobie? A. Euh... nie. // B. Euh... tak. // ♥: Wypij to, szybko zrozumiesz. A. (Zaufać Ewelein i wypić.) +5 B. (Odmówić wypicia.) -5 C. (Poprosić o wyjaśnienia.) // Purrekos ♥: Co robisz? *ziewa* A. Próbuję znaleźć właściciela tego panalulu, jeśli ma jakiegoś. niesprawdzone B. Powiedz, nie chciałbyś go ode mnie kupić? Dobrze by się sprzedał, nie? // ♥: I jesteś zadowolona z posiadania tego? A. Tak, bardzo. // B. Nie, wolałabym mieć... // |-|Przebieg odcinka= *Cisaya/Eldarya - odcinek 9 - tłumaczenie |-|Uniwersum= Kamienista ścieżka.jpg Przejście starszych.jpg Dziki gąszcz.jpg Grupa drzew.jpg Kamienne wzgórze.jpg Wrzosowisko.jpg Naturalny zagajnik.jpg Krzywe drzewo.jpg Iluzoryczna ścieżka.jpg Sylve.Przejście starszych.jpg Sylve.Dziki gąszcz.jpg Sylve.Grupa drzew.jpg Sylve.Kamienne wzgórze.jpg Sylve.Wrzosowisko.jpg Śmiertelna aleja.jpg Grobowiec krzywego drzewa.jpg Spalone drzewo.jpg |-|Ilustracja= center|600px |-|Przedmioty= Kategoria:Odcinki